gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rugo Rigjaw
Rugo Rigjaw (リューゴー·リグジョー, Ryūgō Rigujō) is one of the fictional character in the Gundam Build Fighters F fanon anime series. He is an American Gunpla Builder gaining a name for himself, Rugo ventures over seas to the core of the Gunpla world, Tokyo of Japan to show off his crazy skills in a world tournament. At first glance Rugo could be mistaken as the Gundam 00 Merc. Ali al Saachez or even a brother. Personality Rugo is a negatively-stoic person. He's distrusting, strict, and self-righteous. Rugo himself merely tolerates the people around him for the sake of fulfilling his goals. As evident, Rugo holds his position as a Gunpla Meister in high regard. Rugo shows himself to others as a type who goes by-the-book; to the point where he shows less interest and/or concern about the well-being of others. But when it comes down to a Gunpla Battle Rugo will do all in his power to drive forward onto victory, Showing his hidden talent for Bravery in the face of lose. Skill & Abilities Master Grade Gunpla Builder - :Even at a young age Rugo displayed a talent for creating master Grade Gunpla building many others in his life time before coming across his Avalanche Gundam. Treasure Gunpla Hunter ''' :Finding rare an powerful Gunpla is how Rugo makes a living finding them all over the world an selling them to the top bidders. '''Extensive information on Plavsky Particles an how they effect Gunpla :In his many years of selling rare Gunpla over the world Rugo found many people to be willing to part with information on Plavsky particles for the right price. Training - Hobby Electriction : Ex Engineer :Rugo has long before the events, that drew him to gunpla once work as a researcher working on Plavasky Particales and had worked out ways how it would help him. Hidden natural talent for gunpla piloting ''' : '''Px System :Made to appear as a studded collar around the users neck this device is made to detect the bodys heart beat an inject adrenaline into the neck allowing the user to display super human reflex's when doing anything that would require the heart beat to beat faster then normal. New-Type Infection :Following his infect after injected with the complete version of the TZ7F-D2Z "Hydra" Virus, the serum now has given, Rugo a new transform into a New-Type a breed of human evolution one that is suppose to surpass humans as the natural order. Cannibalism :A side effect to the serum, Rugo was given has been his taste has been removed an his brain hardwired into thinking now he has to eat human flesh to live however this was later fixed following a stage of evolution by the serum however he still does sometimes eat human flesh. List of Rugo's Gunpla * Gn-XII Regolith * Throne Vier History Long ago in Rugo Rigjaws history growing up as a son of a Engineer of a plavasky researcher Rugo was fable to grow up knowing a good deal of the inner working of his fathers job. Growing up under the shadow of this brillent father Rugo struggle each day to remove himself from his fathers shadow rebelling every chance he could causing trouble getting put in jail several times before the age of 17. Each day to Rugo was a curse being known as the black sheep of america a Son with no history but his fathers attraction to middle easter women. At the age of 18 Rugo left for Africa were he ended up joining the French forieon legon over the alternitave of going to jail for 5 years. For unknown reasons Rugo was force into service in the legion fighting for the french in africa. Killing just to see another day was a rude awakening to Rugo's life but it shape him into the man he is today. On one of those days Rugo found himself an a squad of his men trap in a odd shack village that was destroyed by a plague. Force to stay in the shacks to prevent the plagues spreed Rugo an his men had nothing so after eating there clothing boats an all each of the men turned on each other eating the flesh an drinking the blood of each man tell only Rugo was left alive to tell the bloody story this horrible blood bath lasted a single year. After being release from service from the french Legion Rugo left the battles an turned to selling gunpla were he learned many diffrent things in life how to be an electriction even picking up were his old man had left off studying Pravasky particles. Doing this for several years only keep Rugo happy for so long tell he started to crave for combat more an more knowing he was destine to return to a battle field any were was for him he would become a mercinary for hire. Now a Mercinary for hire Rugo traveled the world picking up contracts from new employers each month taking a job mostly Covert missions nothing super risky but after hitting the age of 26 Rugo was starting to see the world change again it was all about gunpla now so trying his hand at that the Mercinary eventually got the hang of the Gunpla battles even growing to enjoy it. Eventually meeting up with a odd ball group known as chimera a group of new types that hated humans for just being human. But before Rugo could see the error of his ways he was trick into this new world of New types an humans a war like he would have never for seen. Relationships : Main Article: Rugo Rigjaw/Relationships Quetes Image gallery